Computing systems can help generate new environments including virtual reality environments and/or mixed reality environments. Virtual reality is an immersive experience, which simulates physical presence in a real or imagined environment. For example, a virtual reality environment can immerse a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics in a computer-generated, virtual scene via a virtual reality display device. Mixed reality, which can also be known as augmented reality, is a hybrid reality experience, which merges real worlds and virtual worlds. Mixed reality is a technology that produces mixed reality environments where a physical, real-world person and/or objects in physical, real-world scenes co-exist with virtual, computer-generated people and/or objects in real time. For example, a mixed reality environment can augment a physical, real-world scene and/or a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics in the physical, real-world scene viewed via a mixed reality display device.
Virtual reality environments enable multiple users to share computer-generated, virtual scenes. In such examples, the multiple users can interact with computer-generated graphics in a computer-generated, virtual scene via virtual reality display devices associated with each of the users. However, mixed reality environments are typically limited to single-user applications. That is, mixed reality environments are not configured to enable multiple users to interact with one another and/or real objects and/or computer-generated graphics in physical, real-world scenes at the same time.